moorhuhnfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Gargondola/Konflikt zwischen Moorhuhn World und Galaxy 2
Nachdem die bisherigen Autoren inaktiv wurden hat der Benutzer Galaxy 2 das Wiki bearbeitet und am 10.11.2010 die Adminrechte erhalten. Irgendwann mischte auch Galaxy 2-Alex mit. Hier ist eine Auflistung der Antworten während des Konflikts. Da das Thema schon abgehandelt wurde und nun nur noch in eine Zusammenfassung gebracht wurde sind keine Kommentare für diesen Blog Beitrag genehmigt. Im Wiki Am 22.02.2011 * Galaxy 2/10.11.2010: Der neue von Wikia gewählte Administrator Galaxy 2 wird hier nun einiges verändern. So kann es in nächster Zeit zu größeren Baustellen kommen, besonders das Kategoriensystem wird überarbeitet. * Galaxy 2/18.02.2011: Große Teile der alten Bilder und Vorlagen wurden gelöscht und vereinfacht. Sobald Galaxy_2 Bürokraten-Rechte bekommen hat, wird Galaxy_2-Alex zum Administrator und Bürokrat ernannt und inaktive Admins werden ihre Rechte entzogen, das dann acht Admins zu viele wären. Alle Admins, die bereits Bürokraten-Rechte haben, bleiben weiterhin Bürokrat. In der Moorhuhn World * MhFan: Das Wiki wird von "Galaxy 2" übernommen! Es werden alle Moorhuhn World-Bezogenen Artikel gelöscht und mein Logo ist auch futsch. * AndiDerFan: Was zum... Seit wann sieht das Wiki denn so aus? Ist zwar peinlich das zuzugeben aber das letzte Mal als ich reingeschaut hab war ungefähr zu der Zeit als ich meinen letzten Beitrag hier geschrieben hab... Wer hat sich denn so stark für die Gestaltung eingesetzt? Was hat denn das für einen Sinn, die Artikel zu löschen wo es um die Moorhuhn World geht? Wer ist dieser Galaxy 2? Ich kann jetzt nicht sofort reagieren, müsste erst nochmal reinfinden... Wer hatte sonst noch Admin-Rechte? Peinlich, alles vergessen... * Chriss: Die beiden neuen Admins scheinen aus der deutschen Mariowiki zu kommen (die bei mir 404t) und vielleicht hängt das Ganze damit zusammen, dass unsere Admins zu lange nicht auf der Wiki waren. * Frezz: Mir gefällt Wikia auch nicht so richtig, das neue Design ist grässlich und mit Werbung vollgepumpt. Ich finde allgemein (sorry) ein Moorhuhn Wiki nicht gerade sinnvoll da die Charaktere ja keine richtigen Lebensgeschichten haben bzw Moorhuhn ja keine richtige Story hat...da kann man sich nur neben den spielen selbst was ausdenken... Im Wiki * Galaxy 2-Alex: Es gibt wohl großen Ärger in der Moorhuhn World die neue Fürhrungpostion von Galaxy_2 und Galaxy_2-Alex. Da werde ich noch einige reklamieren, sobald ich nedlich die E-Mail zur Ferischaltung dort erhalte. Und das dauert eine Ewigkeit. Erklärung über die gegenwärtige Lage im MoorhuhnWiki auf der Internetseite Moorhuhn-World heute, morgen oder nie im Foren-Beitrag: Moorhuhn Wiki. Auf MhFans Diskussionsseite Am 23.02.2011 * Galaxy 2-Alex: Wer Wikia nicht mächtig ist, sollte kein Wiki erstellen oder Admin werden. Wie gesagt, ich warte auf meine Freischaltung in der Moorhuhn World, um alles erklären zu können. Auch das mit dem neuen Logo. Ohne Freischaltung keine Antwort. * MhFan: Hab ich das Wiki erstellt? Nein. War/Bin ich Admin? Nein. Wovon redest du? * Alex: Das war allegmein gemeint. Wann wird man in der Moorhuhn-World eigentlich freigeschalten? * MhFan: Normalerweise nach 3 Sekunden, sieht aber so aus als ob die Freischaltung grad nicht funzt, siehe http://www.moorhuhn-world.de/thread.php?threadid=481&page=25. * Alex: Dann werde ich den Text wohl in die News schreiben. Könntest du das bitte mal ankündigen? Danke im voraus und Grüße * MhFan: Okay, wird erledigt. In der Moorhuhn World * MhFan: Aufgrund der defekten Freischaltung soll ich das hier "Ankündigen", also gibts in nächster Zeit wohl ne Erklärung in den Wikinews. * Sumpfhuhn (23.02.2011, 15:37): Eine Erklärung, warum du, lieber Galaxy-Alex von Alex-Wasweißich das Wiki denn übernommen hast und einfach mal wahllos die Artikel löschst, die andere verfasst haben, sehe ich in der "Ansprache" nicht. Der Balkon hat mir auch gefehlt, fandest du es nicht ebenfalls ein bisschen niedrig für dich? Wenn es meine Ansicht ist, dass irgendetwas wo nicht hingehört, dann muss ich sie nicht jedem aufzwingen, wie das mit deiner Ansicht ist weiß ich natürlich nicht - und wenn ich noch so viel Erfahrung mit zigtausend Beiträgen in anderen Wikis habe - woher man dafür die Zeit nimmt ist eine weitere Frage, die ich mir so am Rande stelle. Ist aber prinzipiell nicht wichtig für das Thema. Im Wiki Alle Nachrichten aus dem Wiki sind von Galaxy 2-Alex *@Andi Moorhuhnfan: Dir habe ich bereits auf deine Diksussionsseite geschrieben, dass du dir deine Adminrechte zurückholen kannst, da du Bürokrat bist. Ich höre da aber aus deinem Beitrag auch ein staunen in der Art von "Wer hat sich den so für die Gestaltung eingesetzt?". Zum Design des neuen Wikia Looks: Dieses besteht bereits einige Zeit. Ich nutze aber das Monobook-Design, würde ich auch allen zum Arbeiten empfehlen. *@Chrisss: Richtig, es hängt damit zusammen, dass keiner gearbeitet hat. Wenn alle Admins des Wikis 60 Tage nicht Online waren, kann man bei Wikia Adminrechte beantragen, nach 30 Tagen Arbeit die Bürokratenrechte. *@Sumpfhuhn: Da denke ich nicht so. *@FrezZLineOne: Die Idee steht, dass wir das Wiki selbstständig machen. Ich sage aber auch immer, dass alle Benutzer unter den Einstellungen das "Monobook-Design" verwenden sollen, das alte normale Wikipedia-Skin. In der Moorhuhn World *Sumpfhuhn (23.02.2011, 15:59): Rechts, links, mittig - du weichst mir immer noch aus. WER legt fest, dass das da nicht reingehört? Du? Nur weil die Admins mal inaktiv waren und du meinst, dass es da nicht reingehört? Ich habe dich vorher noch nie hier im Forum gesehen, anscheinend biste ja mehr zufällig drüber gestolpert. Das Wiki gegründet hast du auch nicht. Warum legst dann DU auf einmal fest, was ins Wiki gehört? Nur weil es vllt. irgendjemand mal in irgendeinem Mario- oder wasweißich-Wiki so aufgestellt hat? *MhFan: Ich möchte doch behaupten dass die Moorhuhn World auch in das Wiki mit hineingehört, das hier ist immerhin das halbwegs offizielle und immernoch größte Forum zum Moorhuhn und wurde in der Vergangenheit sogar von Phenomedia finanziert. (meines Wissens nach) Und außerdem sollte das Wiki auch für nicht User gut aussehen, und momentan sieht es einfach nur scheuslich aus. Und das liegt nicht am neuen wikia Skin. Denn als Hintergrund wurde einfach ein winziges Wallpaper genommen, das Logo im Header ist grausig (wenigstens saubere Ränder und transparenten Hintergrund kann man ja doch verlangen) und das alte Logo hast du einfach (als "Übergangslösung" hätte man auch das alte verwenden können ...") verunstaltet bis zum gehtnichtmehr.(Zitat: Durch die neue Führung hat dieses ganze Wiki nichts mehr mit der Moorhuhn World zu tun.) Das Wiki was UNSER Verdienst (naja bzw. Andis & das der anderen Admins die das Projekt gegründet haben), UNSER Projekt, UNSERE Arbeit. Wir sind die größte und einzige Community, Wikis SIND Communityprojekte, wenn du mitarbeiten willst, dann trete der Moorhuhn World bei. Ohne die Moorhuhn World gäbe es immernoch kein Wiki und es wäre längst nicht so Umfangreich. *goasi: Diese "neuen" Texte sind teilweise nur bodenloser Blödsinn. Ich habe mir glaub ich jetzt ca. 5 Texte durcgelesen und bei jedem fand ich genug sinnloses Geschwafel. Das Wiki wurde nur vernachlässigt da es nichts neues mehr gegeben hatte. Da kannst du jetzt auch nichts daran ändern. Ich bin sehr wohl der Meinung dass die MHW vieles mit dem Moorhuhn zu tun hat. Ich erinnere mich noch sehr gut an die Zeiten wo es viele (gute) Spiele gab. Es war sehr aktiv und ohne die MHW wäre vieles auch beim Moorhuhn allegeimein nicht zustande gekommen. Und vom Design will ich garnicht erst anfangen... Im Wiki *@Sumpfhuhn (23.02.2011, 15:37): Artikel, die nicht direkt zu einer Serie gehören, gehören nicht ins Wiki. Dazu gehören alle Moorhuhn World bezogene Seiten. Kurze Seiten mit einem oder zwei Sätzen sind auch nicht erwünscht. Ich habe eine Wikia Erfahrung von ca. 15.000 Beiträgen. Ich nehme die Freizeit als Zeit für das Mario Wiki und das Moorhuhn Wiki und ich nehme meine Arbeit auch ernst. *@FrezZLineOne (23.02.2011, 15:41): Wieso soll ich nicht mehr ganz dicht sein?! Man kann sich im Moment nicht registrieren, Seit Dezember geht das nicht mehr. Ich weiß aber nicht, wieso ich im Ticker schreiben kann, ich konnte es einfach. *@Sumpfhuhn (23.02.2011, 15:59): Ich heißen Galaxy_2-Alex, Vinc heißt Galaxy_2. Wir, Vinc und Ich, legen das jetzt fest. Wenn Admins inaktiv waren, dann sollen sie auch nicht mehr als Admins arbeiten, ihr hättet in den nächsten Monaten sowieso nicht dran gearbeitet. Wir haben bereits vor unserem Antrag auf Adminrechte im Moorhuhn Wiki gearbeitet. Wir haben das Forum nie gesehen, das Moorhuhn Wiki stellt jetzt keine Verbindungen mehr mit der Moorhuhn World da. Ich bin nicht zufällig darübergestolpert. Wikia ist eine große Community, wir als Moorhuhn-Fans wussten natürlich, dass es auch ein Moorhuhnwiki geben müsste. Die Adresse war klar und dann waren wir hier. Man braucht, um Adminrechte zu beantragen, einige Bearbeitungen im entsprechenden Wiki. Ich habe das Wiki nicht gegründet, aber adoptiert. D.h. Vinc und Ich lieten jetzt das Wiki, zu genauerem zur Stand der Rechte gleich etwas. Klar nehme ich einige Regeln aus dem MarioWiki, aber nur, da sie sich dort sehr bewährt haben. Wir legen jetzt alles fest, da sonst keinen Admin mehr gibt. Natürlicherweise habe ich euch einen Weg offengelassen: Ander Moorhuhnfan hat hier noch Bürokratenrechte. Er könnte sich die Adminrechte selbst wieder geben. Damit hättet ihr wieder einen Einfluß. Trotzdem: Durch die neue Führung hat dieses ganze Wiki nichts mehr mit der Moorhuhn Wolrd zu tun. Dort wurde das Wiki überhaupt nur als "Hintergrund-Projekt" bezeichnet. Ich glaube, damit hätte ich dir alle Antworten gegeben. Galaxy 2-Alex (Diskussion) *@Mhfan (23.02.2011, 16:24): Als "Hintergrund-Projekt" wurde es Anfangs bezeichnet. Wenn ihr es richtig gemacht hättet, wäre ein Bereich im Forum ausschließlich dem Moorhuhn-Wiki gewidmet und nicht nur ein einziges Thema. Der neue Wikia-Look macht mir sowieso Sorgen, Ich weiß nämlich nicht, wie ich diesen als Monobook-User bearbeiten kann, ohne den Skin zu wechseln. Logo ist zurückgesetzt. Ich kann da nicht zustimmen, das Wikia-Wikis auch nur zu Communitys gehören. Auch Wikis werden selbstständig. Ich zitiere dich: "Ohne die Moorhuhn World gäbe es immernoch kein Wiki und es wäre längst nicht so Umfangreich.". Wenn es das Moorhuhn-Wiki noch nicht gegeben hätte, hätten Vinc und Ich es erstellt oder irgendein anderer, der nichts getan hätte. Auch dann wären wir gekommen. und noch einige Dinge: Das Wiki wurde von EUCH nicht geordnet und von EUCH vergessen. Ich und Vinc haben die Admin und Bürokraten-Rechte, das Moorhuhn-Wiki ist nun unabhängig von der Moorhuhn World. Ich habe noch keinen einzigen Ton von einem Admin in der Moorhuhn World dazu gehört. *@goasi (23.02.2011, 16:47): Die meisten Texte stammen aus der Zeit vor uns. Wenn du glaubst, wir schreiben keine Texte, dann irrst du dich. Leider hat Vinc im Moment keine Zeit, das folgt aber noch. Ich weiß natürlich, dass die MHWorld etwas mit Moorhuhn zu tun hat, aber: Trat die Moorhuhn World in irgend einem Moorhuhn-Spiel auf? Nein, denke ich. Daher haben Artikel der Moorhuhn World keinen Platz mehr. Wie noch gearbeitet wurd, das waren noch Zeiten, da waren wir aber noch nicht hier. *@Alle: KEINER von euch war aktiv in den letzten Monaten. Der einzige, der etwas gearbeitet hat, war Der Mann im Moor. Der hat hier richtig etwas mitgewirkt. Das Wiki war inaktiv, keiner von euch hat mitgearbeitet und ihr habt es auch vergessen, sonst wäre ein Admin online gewesen und hätte was gemacht. Also denkt nach bevor ihr wüste Behauptungen hinschreibt! In der Moorhuhn World Am 23.02.2011 *MhFan: (Zitat: Wenn ihr es richtig gemacht hättet, wäre ein Bereich im Forum ausschließlich dem Moorhuhn-Wiki gewidmet und nicht nur ein einziges Thema.) Och, wieso denn, Wikis haben nichts mit dem Moorhuhn zu tun, dieses Forum soll doch um das Moorhuhn handeln! Das Admin-Team bestimmt welche Foren es gibt und welche nicht! (Zitat: Der neue Wikia-Look macht mir sowieso Sorgen, Ich weiß nämlich nicht, wie ich diesen als Monobook-User bearbeiten kann, ohne den Skin zu wechseln.) Wenn du dir um das Wiki sorgen machst, steig auf den neuen Skin um, denn das ist der, den alle zu sehen bekommen. Und das Wiki soll für alle attraktiv wirken, nicht nur für angemeldete Benutzer die auf deinen "Rat" hören. (Zitat: Ich kann da nicht zustimmen, das Wikia-Wikis auch nur zu Communitys gehören. Auch Wikis werden selbstständig. Sie werden selbstständig, wenn es sich um ein derart beliebtes Projekt handelt, dass nicht mehr durch eine zentrale Community verwaltet werden kann. Beim Moorhuhn ist die MhW momentan immernoch die größte und einzige ernstzunehmende Community und wird es auch bleiben. (Zitat: Wenn es das Moorhuhn-Wiki noch nicht gegeben hätte, hätten Vinc und Ich es erstellt oder irgendein anderer, der nichts getan hätte.) Hat man ja an den Vor-Wiki-Zeiten gesehen, wie warscheinlich es von jemand anderem erstellt worden wäre. Es war auch lange niemand von außerhalb der MhW im Wiki aktiv. (Zitat: Auch dann wären wir gekommen. und noch einige Dinge: Das Wiki wurde von EUCH nicht geordnet und von EUCH vergessen.) Wir sind keine nolifez0r die mit 11k Bearbeitungen prahlen müssen. Wenn ihr dem Wiki beitragen wollt, tretet unserer Community bei. Oder tuts nicht, und helft im Wiki mit. Aber die Rechte über das Projekt, was nicht durch euch entstanden ist, zu übernehmen, das geht nicht einfach so. *goasi: (Zitat: Die meisten Texte stammen aus der Zeit vor uns.) Das mag schon sein, aber ich meine grade die anderen Texte. Und wegen dem Vorkommen: ist etwa ein Besen wichtig mal wo vorgekommen? Oder pheno selbst. Wow, der Entwickler. Aber kommt "ungefähr" so oft wie die MHW in den Spielen vor. Im Wiki *@Mhfan (23.02.2011, 16:53): *Um den Moorhuhn World interen auch genau vorzustellen und im Fragen zu stellen. Ein Forum für die neue Ära wurde bereits eröffnet. *Wenn, dass teige ich kurzweilig auf den neuen Skin um, um ihn zu ändern. Im Moment muss ich aber Rede und Antwort stellen, der neue Wikia-Look dem MHWikis wird aber verändert. *Auch kleine Wikis können ohne Community leben, Es ist ja bereits ein neuese Forum aktiv, dass sich ausschließlich mit dem Moorhuhnwiki beschäftigt. *Wenn es nicht erstellt worden wäre, hätten wir es erstellt, wenn ihr es nicht erstellt hättet. *Das Wiki ist nun in unseren Händen. Ihr habt es vernachlässigt, ihr führt es nicht weiter. Ein Wiki adoptieren heißt, das Wiki zu 100% zu übernehmen. Hilfe hat sich ja Vinc in Forum von mir geholt. Er ist für ale Texte zuständig, Ich für den Background. Ich weiß nicht, wieso ihr jetzt auf das Thema Moorhuhn-Wiki zurückkommt, es wäre ohne mich doch weiterhin vergessen worden, oder? *goasi (23.02.2011, 16:59): Entwickler werden mindestens einmal im Spiel erwähnt. Und das reicht. Vermutlich ist der Besen in einem MHA-Spiel aufgetaucht, auch kleine Auftritte zählen als Auftritte. In der Moorhuhn World *MhFan: Ich muss goasi zustimmen, ich habe Texte entdeckt, da wird der Leser per du angesprochen. Das ist ein Wiki, es soll sachlich wirken und nicht wie eine Abenteuergeschichte. (Zitat: Die meisten Texte stammen aus der Zeit vor uns. Wenn du glaubst, wir schreiben keine Texte, dann irrst du dich.) „Alles stammt aus der Zeit vor uns aber wir haben alles geschrieben!!!!!“ (Zitat: Trat die Moorhuhn World in irgend einem Moorhuhn-Spiel auf? Nein, denke ich. Daher haben Artikel der Moorhuhn World keinen Platz mehr.) Dass es ein Moorhuhn-Wiki ist, heißt nicht dass es nur Spieleinfos enthalten soll. Der Leser will auch Hintergrundinformationen und ähnliches erfahren, und dazu gehört der Moorhuhn World Artikel eindeutig dazu, genauso wie zu Moorhuhn World Usern die in der Geschichte des Moorhuhns besonders hervorzuheben sind. (z.B. Andy_Slater) (Zitat: KEINER von euch war aktiv in den letzten Monaten. Der einzige, der etwas gearbeitet hat, war Der Mann im Moor. Der hat hier richtig etwas mitgewirkt. Das Wiki war inaktiv, keiner von euch hat mitgearbeitet und ihr habt es auch vergessen, sonst wäre ein Admin online gewesen und hätte was gemacht. Also denkt nach bevor ihr wüste Behauptungen hinschreibt!) Dann trete du uns bei und Arbeite wieder am Wiki mit um es wiederzubeleben. Aber es bleibt trotzdem ein Projekt der Moorhuhn World. Im Wiki Mhfan (23.02.2011, 17:12): *Wie gesagt stammen die Texte noch aus der Zeit vor uns. Texte, die jemanden per "du" ansprechen, für die sind wir nicht verantwortlich. *Richtig, ihr habt alles geschrieben. Wenn ihr wollt, werden alle Texte von Benutzern, die nicht wollen, dass ihre Texte in einem von der MHWorld unabhängigen Wiki stehen, gelöscht. *Doch, genau das heißt es. Solche Infos können auf den Benutzerseiten der einzelnen stehen, auf denen steht aber ja gar nichts. Die Moorhuhn World ist nun "Wikilos". *Nein, ich habe nun die Rechte, ich mache das was für das Wiki am besten ist und das ist, das Wiki unabhängig zu machen. Ich habe das Wiki aus eigener Kraft wiederbeleb, ich habe meine kostbare Zeit dafür hergegeben und ihr glaubt jetzt, dass ihr einfach so wiederkommen könnt und sagen: Das ist unser Wiki!?! Das ist nicht die richtige Einstellung. Die Moorhuhn World-Benutzer schreiben täglich ca. 2 Beiträge, so sagt es die Statistik. Ich find nicht, dass das aktiv ist. Vinc und Alex führen nun das Moorhuhn Wiki, ohne die Hilfe der Moorhuhn World. Auf der Diskussionsseite von Galaxy 2-Alex *AndiDerFan: Hallo, bevor ich hier mehr schreibe möchte ich erstmal zugeben, dass ich von der aktuellen Situation nicht sehr viel verstehe. Zu den Dingen die ich verstehe möchte ich mich aber gerne äußern. Erstmal: Ja, es stimmt, ich war sehr lange nicht mehr aktiv und habe auch kaum hier vorbeigeschaut. Ich weiß auch noch nicht, ob ich mir die Admin-Rechte so bald zurückholen will, denn im Moment habe ich ziemlich viel um die Ohren. Ich muss aber dazu sagen, dass ich das ganze Wiki hier nie wirklich ernst genommen habe. Es sollte so etwas wie ein Fun-Projekt werden, um nach und nach möglichst viele Infos über das Moorhuhn zu sammeln. Ich habe mich irgendwann zurückgezogen, als ich das Gefühl hatte hier zu wichtigtuerisch dazustehen. Ich dachte mir, es sei gar nicht nötig, übermäßig aktiv zu sein, denn es gab kaum Spammer, Die Community war sehr klein, und wie mir scheint ist das auch so geblieben. Ich dachte ich lasse diejenigen, die Zeit und Interesse haben, einfach nach Lust und Laune das Wiki ausbauen, und schaue nur ab und zu mal vorbei wenn mir jemand mitteilt dass es Schwierigkeiten gibt oder dass fragwürdige Dinge vor sich gehen. Ich möchte betonen dass ich nicht alles schlecht finde was hier gerade passiert - Ein vernünftiges Design war mal nötig (auch wenn es laut der Resonanz im Moment nicht perfekt ist). Auch wegen der Artikel über Personen stimme ich zu, ich schäme mich sogar etwas für diese Idee. Aber wenn es um das löschen von inhaltlich wertvollen Artikeln geht, muss ich dem Rest zustimmen: Da steckte schon einiges an Arbeit dahinter, und das jetzt einfach so auf den Müll zu werfen ist nicht unbedingt das Wahre. Artikel über die MHW zähle ich dabei mit; Vielleicht gibt es Moorhuhn-Spieler, die zufällig auf das Wiki stoßen, und nicht wissen was die Moorhuhn World ist? Vielleicht haben einige noch nicht mal Ahnung, was Internetforen sind. Immerhin ist die MHW wirklich das offizielste, was die Welt des Huhns an Foren zu bieten hat, da finde ich so etwas shon erwähnenswert. Ohne jetzt jemandem zu nahe treten zu wollen, kommt mir euer getue doch ziemlich Machtgeil vor, und genau das macht die Sache so lächerlich: Mit dem Thema Moorhuhn kann man heutzutage kaum jemanden wirklich beeindrucken. Wie gesagt, ich habe am Anfang auch die "Macht" der Admin-Rechte in vollen Zügen genossen, aber als mir das bewusst wurde kehrte ich dem Wiki mehr oder weniger den Rücken. Es gab tatsächlich auch immer weniger neues zum Moorhuhn zu schreiben, und die alten Sachen zu dokumentieren wurde langsam langweilig. Trotzdem wollte ich nichts radikal verändern und das Wiki bestehen lassen falls noch Leute Spaß am Schreiben haben - Denn wie ich herausfand hat man den meisten Spaß durch Freiheit. In der Moorhuhn World *MhFan: (Zitat: Wie gesagt stammen die Texte noch aus der Zeit vor uns. Texte, die jemanden per "du" ansprechen, für die sind wir nicht verantwortlich.) nein, überhaupt nicht [http://img6.imagebanana.com/img/9imtabyn/reply.jpg http://img6.imagebanana.com/img/9imtabyn/reply.jpg] und das war längst nicht alles ... Im Wiki *@MhFan (23.02.2011 17:36): Das war Vinc, ich werde demnächst mit ihm telefonieren. Dazu werde ich später weitere Angaben machen. *@Alle: WIE soll ich der Community beitreten, wenn die Freischaltfunktion defekt ist? Solange die nicht geht, kann ich auch in der MHWorld nichts machen. In der Moorhuhn World *tim: Bin ich dumm? Was ist hier los? Ich kenne nur die Zeit, wo wir Moorhuhn-World User friedlich unsere Artikel geschrieben haben, das Wiki zuverlässige Admins hatte (Wer war das damals überhaupt? Internetsurfer und Andi?) und es keinerlei Probleme gab. So, und jetzt will ich wissen: Was ist in letzter Zeit passiert? Wer ist Galaxy? Was will der in unserem Wiki? Was hat er verbrochen? Im Wiki *"Bind ich dumm?" - Weiß ich nicht *"Was ist hier los?" - Kurz zusammengefasst: Galaxy_2 und Galaxy_2-Alex sind nun Admins und Bürokraten. *"Ich kenne nur die Zeit, wo wir Moorhuhn-World User friedlich unsere Artikel geschrieben haben, das Wiki zuverlässige Admins hatte (Wer war das damals überhaupt? Internetsurfer und Andi?) und es keinerlei Probleme gab." - Zuverlässige Admins, die seit sehr langer Zeit nicht aktiv waren? Es waren 5 oder 6 Administratoren. Es gibt auch jetzt keine Probleme, es gibt in der Moorhuhn World Porbleme. Ihr arbeitet im Moment nicht. Wenn ich jetzt aufgebe, bleibt das Wiki weiterhin nicht aktiv. *"So, und jetzt will ich wissen: Was ist in letzter Zeit passiert?" - Ich und Vinc sind gekommen, um das Moorhuhn-Wiki aufzubauen, um aus diesem Ein größres Wiki zu machen. *"Wer ist Galaxy?" - Galaxy? Kenn ich nicht. Ich kenn nur Galaxy_2 und Galaxy_2-Alex. *"Was will der in unserem Wiki?" - Ich will das Wiki berhümter machen und es erweitern, geimeinsam mit Galaxy_2. *"Was hat er verbrochen?" - Ich habe nichts verbrochen, aber schau dir mal an was ich gemacht habe. In der Moorhuhn World goasi zitiert aus den Nachrichten im Wiki, daher schreibe ich sie nicht extra dazu. *goasi: Ich will ja nicht frech oder in der Art sein, aber Galaxys Antworten auf tims Fragen hören sich an als ob sie ein zehnjähriger geschrieben hat. Für die Fragen, auf die ich geantwortet habe, siehe die News des Wikis. *EDIT: (Zitat von Galaxy oder so: Das Moorhuhnwiki ist nun unabhängig von der Moorhuhn World!) und das schreibt er auch: (Zitat: Das ist nun meine letzte Antwort, ihr seid sehr kontraproduktiv.) Meine Meinung bleibt so wie sie ist. Warum muss das MH-Wiki "berühmt und erfolgreich" werden? Es ist ein "Funprojekt" und bleibt es auch. *EDIT2: (Zitat: Das Moorhuhnwiki ist nun unabhängig von der Moorhuhn World! Der Grund ist wohl klar: Die Benutzer der Moorhuhn World waren sehr kontraproduktiv, haben mich sogar etwas beschimpft. Daher kommt nun die Trennung. Wisst ihr ... ihr würdet das Wiki nachdem ihr mich gestürzt habt verotten lassen. Das lasse ich nicht zu.) Nenn mir einen Grund, warum dich das Wiki überhaupt einen sch***dr*** angeht! *EDIT3: (Zitat: Dieses Wiki muss nicht berühmt werden, aber es soll aktiv sein, da habe ich mich etwas vertan. Nennt mir einen Grund, wieso ich es jetzt lassen soll, Das Wiki für unabhängig zu erklären. Nun geht mich das Wiki sehrwohl was an, da wir, Galaxy_2 und Galaxy_2-Alex es leiten, da Admins SEHR lange nicht aktiv waren. Hier als Bild eine Liste mit den 10 meisten Bearbeitungen. Das sollte genügen.) Das ist aus meiner Sicht kein Grund. Dann ist es eben inaktiv. Ja und? Das Problem liegt nämlich darin, dass es keine neuen Infos gibt! Und ein Wiki ist nunmal nicht wirklich zum schreiben und aktiv sein da, sondern zum Infos austauschen und nachlesen! *EDIT4: (Zitat: In einem Wiki ohne Infos kann man keine Infos astauschen, oder? Die Infos fehlen.) Also für mich sind es genug Infos. Keine der wichtigen Seiten fehlte, und es waren viele zusätzliche Seiten ebenfalls vorhanden und sind auch noch. *EDIT5: (Zitat: Die Infos fehlen. Ohne zu übertreiben: Die Moorhuhn-Seir hat ca. 50 Spiele. 200 Seiten für 50 Spiele? Jedes Spiel hat 4 Seiten? Das ist eindeutig zu wenig.) Meines Wissens nach gibt es exakt 30 Spiele vom Moorhuhn (T&C eingeschlossen). Mein weiß etwas über die Spiele, über die wichtigen Charaktere. Und das ist genug. Denn was will man sonst wissen? Nur weil das Mario Wiki weißgottwieviele Beiträge hat muss das MHWiki nicht genausoviele haben! *EDIT6: (Zitat: Auch bei 30 Spielen wären einige Artikel mehr angebracht. Ich will keine 2000 Artikel hier, doch enige mehr würden möglicherweise einiges bewirken. Ich möchte auch, dass dieses Wiki wächst. Das ist meine Entscheidung. Ich muss dieses Wiki nicht gegründet haben, um es zu adoptieren. Ich werde hier einiges ändern und ahbe auch bereits einiges verändert. Ein paar mehr Artikel würde sehr vergößernd wirken, da das Moorhuhnwiki aktuell nur 197 Artikel hat. Für mindestens 40-50 Moorhuhn Spiele, und auf dieser Zahl bleibe ich fest sitzen, zu wenige. Mehr Artikel sind mehr Information.) Dann komme ich wieder auf die Frage dem Edit2 zurück. Das kann dir doch völlig egal sein. Du hast nichts grgründet oder so. Nichts. Und was genau würden "ein paar mehr Beiträge" bewirken? Einige Zeit später *MhFan: (Zitat: Du bist nicht berechtigt, die Seite zu bearbeiten. Grund: Dein Benutzername oder Deine IP-Adresse wurde von Galaxy 2-Alex blockiert. Folgender Grund wurde angegeben: Beschimpfung gegenüber Admins und Wiki, kleiner Denkzettel: Ich kann auch anders) Ich hab niemals unangebrachte Wörter dir gegenüber verwendet ... Ach und mit "entferne mein Logo" meinte ich das komplette Logo, nicht das Bild des Moorhuhns welches eh der Moorhuhn World entnommen ist. Das Komplette Logo. edit: gut so. *tim: Macht das Wiki dicht. Ich hab da keine Lust zu. Wer zum Geier hat diesen Idioten ins Wiki gelassen? Was ist da passiert? Ich finds echt schade, dass ich das sagen muss, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass das Wiki nicht mehr zu retten ist. Ich hab Galaxys Antworten auf meine Fragen zwar nicht lesen können, da sein Beitrag verschwunden ist (Was mir gerade auffällt: Seit wann kann man in der Moorhuhn World Beiträge löschen?), aber ich vermute er ist nicht einsichtig. Es wundert mich selber, dass ich mich mal in der Moorhuhn World negativ über einen anderen User äußern muss, aber es geht nicht anders! Schade drum. Ich hab mir jetzt diesen Gottverdammten Text von unserem MilkyWay-Alex durchgelesen, den ich nach langem Suchen endlich gefunden habe. Ich bin weiterhin dafür, das Moorhuhn Wiki zu schließen. Es ist besser, kein Wiki zu haben, als ein Wiki, das von irgendeinen Vollidioten geführt wird, der die Arbeit der Gründer nicht widmet, falsche Behauptungen gegen uns Moorhuhn-World-User macht und im allgemeinen dem Wiki und der World schadet. Ich hoffe sehr, dass wir noch irgendwie die Macht haben, das Wiki endgültig zu löschen, damit der ganze Sch*** endlich ein Ende hat. Danke! Im Wiki *Vandalismus und Beschimpfungen werden hier nicht geduldet. Keiner kann das Wiki schließen, ohne die Einverständnis aller Administratoren. Generell kann ein Wiki nicht gelöscht werden. In der Moorhuhn World *Frez: Galaxy was du hier abziehst ist unterste Schublade, ganz ehrlich! Hättest du dich fürs Wiki interessiert und mitarbeiten wollen hätten wir wirklich überhaupt nichts dagegen auch wenn du kein Moorhuhn-World User bist. Aber musst du dir das ganze Wiki krallen, es verunstalten, Artikel löschen und verschlechtern? Das hätte man ja noch klären können aber du benimmst dich in einer Diskussion wie ein Kleinkind und stellst dich quer gegenüber allen versuchen eine Lösung zu finden mit der beider Seiten zufrieden sind. Mein Vorschlag: Foren Bann für Galaxy, das Wiki kann er gern haben, dann machen wir uns eben ein neues eigenes Wiki das der Moorhuhn World gehört. Man hätte ja auch alles friedlich lösen können aber nein. Sorry das ich jetzt so aggresiv werde aber was hier passiert geht ja mal garnicht! *a-huhn: Äh? (Zitat: 23. Februar 2011: Das Moorhuhn-Wiki ist wieder mit der Moorhuhn-World verbunden. Ich möchte mich bei allen entschuldigen für meine Idiotischen Dinge. Wenn es bald wieder möglich ist, mache ich im Forum Beiträge. Alte Verbindungen sind aktiv, das Moorhuhnwiki ist ein Bestandteil der Moorhuhn-World. Aber es sollte möglich sein, sich im Moorhuhn Wiki wieder vollständig registrieren zu können.) Lol. Sorry, aber mehr fällt mir gerade nicht ein... Am 24.02.2011 *Megakiller: (Zitat: Moorhuhnwiki ist ein Bestandteil der Moorhuhn-World) Ahh, schön zu wissen, aber da hätte ich ein Wörtchen mitzureden^^ Das Wiki war, ist und bleibt ein Community Projekt und nichts offizielles von der World. Das hat zwei Gründe: 1. Ich hab keine Zeit mich administrativ um das Wiki zu kümmern 2. Passt es nicht zu dem, was ich mit der World vorhabe. Zu dem restlichen Kindergarten sage ich mal nichts... Im Wiki *'23. Februar 2011': Ich glaube ich seh nicht richtig!!! ICH wollte euch anbieten, euch zu helfen, aber ihr müsst SOFORT über mich herfallen. So etwas lasse ich mir nicht gefallen, nein. Führt doch eure eigenen Ideen durch, das Wiki verotten zu lassen und dann, wenn es einer aufbauen will, fährt IHR dazwischen. Das wars endgültig. Ich werde euch nicht mehr helfen, kennt sich von euch sowiso keiner aus!!! In der Moorhuhn World *Frez: Wtf, er hat angefangen das Wiki zu verschlechtern und wir hatten halt was dagegen. Und Kompromissversuchen gegenüber hat er sich ja quer gestellt, nicht wir. Naja so wie es aussieht will er uns ja jetzt in Ruhe lassen *Sumpfhuhn: Icke glaube, bisschen überreagiert haben hier alle, was aber nicht heißen muss, dass Galaxy das alles schön richtig gemacht hat. @Galaxy - niemand hat gesagt, dass du verschwinden, sondern eigentlich nur, dass du doch bitte die Diktatur-Nummer nicht abziehen sollst. Dass du eine Menge Ahnung von Wikia hast, mag ja sein - und dass du diese Erfahrung gut einbringen könntest auch. Aber direkt Übernahme, etc. muss doch nicht sein. *MhFan: Öhem, du hast doch das komische Ding hier abgezogen, nachder ganzen Verärgerung ist es klar, dass hier nicht wieder Friede herrscht. Aber du scheinst es ja mit dem Versöhnen ernst gemeint zu haben, so lange wie deine Meinung gehalten hat. Am 25.02.2011 *Galaxy 2-Alex: Wie gesagt, ich würde mit euch einige Kompromisse eingehen. Z.B. wäre eine Seite der Moorhuhn World völlig ausreichend, oder? Auf der Seite könnten dann alle Infos über wichtige Benutzer geschrieben werden. Ich hoffe, einige von euch könnten sich beruhigen, damit wir auskommen. *MhFan: Dachte du hast dich aus der MhWiki zurückgezogen ... entscheid dich mal, mal von der MhW getrennt, mal vereint, mal ziehst du dich zurück, mal machst du weiter ... *Jagdhuhn: Gehörte denn die Wiki wirklich zur World? Und als "zweite Seite" würde ich sie auch nicht ansehen, da es ja nicht wirklich vergleichbar mit der World ist. Die World hat nicht zwei Seiten. *oliver12345: WTF? Was ging denn hier ab? Hatte schon kürzlich bemerkt, dass jemand anderes das Wiki übernimmt. Fand das auch ziemlich ungewöhnlich, wartete aber erst mal ab, was daraus wird. Nun hatte ich das Wiki in den letzten Tagen aber doch nicht mehr im Auge behalten (können) und bin entsetzt, was sich in der kurzen Zeit seit der Übernahme für Fronten aufgetan haben. Ich kann dazu nur sagen, dass ich es nicht richtig finde, dass ein Nicht-World-User einfach ungefragt das ganze Wiki übernimmt und alles nach seinen Regeln gestaltet. Allerdings hatte ich von früheren, kleineren Bearbeitungen von Galaxy 2 den Eindruck, er könnte was ordentliches beisteuern. Wirklich schade, dass durch eine fehlende Absprache zwischen ihm und der Community hier nun alles so gekommen ist und es zu bezweifeln ist, ob die Wiki-Idee für unser Moorhuhn nochmal eine Chance hat. Nochmal zur Klärung: Das Wiki wurde weder von uns World-Admins (Megakiller und mir) noch von phenomedia auf die Beine gestellt, sondern war die (eigentlich gute) Idee von Andi Moorhuhnfan. Er wollte das Projekt mit freiwilligen Usern unserer Community als beiläufige, kleine Informationssammlung just for fun betreiben. Wenn hier also von "das Wiki gehört zur World" die Rede ist, ist in dem Falle mit der World die Community insgesamt gemeint, nicht dass es offiziell zur World als Seite gehört. *Al Dhi: Generell muss ich sagen, dass es sicher keine schlechte Idee ist, mal ein wenig frischen Wind in die Segel des Wikis zu blasen, dass ich zugegebenermaßen ebenfalls sehr vernachlässigt habe. Allerdings: 1. Geht das Ganze auch wesentlich friedvoller und anständiger. Anstelle von "Ich werde euch übernehmen und ihr könnt Nichts dagegen tun!" (Bitte, hör dir mal selbst zu) geht es auch mit "Ich habe gemerkt, dass das Wiki von euch in letzter Zeit nicht mehr betreut wird und finde das sehr schade. Wie wäre es, wenn wir..." 2. Gehören Artikel wie "Phenomedia AG" oder "Phenomedia publishing GmbH" genausosehr in ein Moorhuhn-Wiki, wie "Nintendo" in ein Mario-Wiki. Ein Wiki muss auch Hintergrundinformationen bieten und meiner Meinung nach nicht zu knapp. Der Artikel zur Phenomedia in der deutschen Wikipedia ist beispielsweise extrem kurz und das hat wohl auch Gründe, denn dermaßen bekannt und wichtig ist dieses Unternehmen (seien wir mal ernst) nicht. Genau für so etwas gibt es aber themenspezifische Wikis, denn dort kann man sich eingehender zu einem bestimmten Themenkomplex informieren. Und ein Themenkomplex ist das Moorhuhn definitiv, da hängt einiges mehr an Informationen mit drin als die (seien es nun 30 oder 50) Spiele. 3. Ist das neue Design, das mir schon länger aufgefallen ist, wirklich nicht schön und auf Grund des starken Rottons auch anstrengend für die Augen.|Momentan möchte ich dazu erstmal nichts mehr sagen... Ich warte mal, wie sich das demnächst entwickelt (Falls überhaupt). Den neuen Admins des Wikis stehe ich jedenfalls doch erstmal noch etwas skeptisch gegenüber (diplomatisch ausgedrückt). Achso, noch was: Warum zum Henker passieren die unterhaltsamsten Dinge hier immer dann, wenn ich nicht da bin? Aber gut, auf der anderen Seite bin ich ja froh, dass ich diesen Kindergarten hier nicht live miterleben musste... Im Wiki Am 18.04.2011 *Also, ich merke, dass alle Nutzer der Moorhuhn-World, die hier gearbeitet haben, inaktiv sind. Daher benötigt das Moorhuhnwiki die Seite Moorhuhn-World nicht mehr. Ich bitte die Nutzer der Moorhuhn-World sich nicht aufzuregen, sie sind selber an diesem Dillema schuld, sie hätten in den letzten zwei Monaten etwas tun können, aber das haben sie nicht. Für alle weiteren Fragen zu dieser Sache steht Galaxy_2-Alex Ihnen gerne zur Verfügung. Ich danke für Ihren Aufmerksamkeit! In der Moorhuhn World Am 15.05.2011 *AndiDerFan: Ich glaube, das einzige worüber man sich hier noch aufregen kann ist deine "Machtgeilheit" (was in dem Zusammenhang sowieso irgendwie lächerlich klingt...). Soweit ich gesehen habelag keinem hier mehr wirklich etwas an dem Wiki, es war ein experiment, welches fehlgeschlagen ist. Mir persönlich ist im Moment relativ egal, was damit passiert, habe jetzt erstmal genügend andere Sachen zu tun, die ich als etwas wichtiger einstufe. Ich weiß zwar nicht ob du das noch liest, aber ich wünsche dir und deinen Freunden jeden Fall noch viel Spaß damit. Ich bin gespannt, wie lange ihr die Sache durchzieht, und vor allem mit wem. Nur ein kleiner Tipp: Die meisten Leute, die heute noch vom Moorhuhn begeistert genug wären, befinden sich hier im Forum. Es kann gut sein, dass noch jemand gerne mithelfen würde, aber wenn ihr von euch aus sagt, dass ihr die Moorhuhn World nicht mehr braucht ("mehr" ist auch so ein unheimlich gut passendes Wort...), rechne ich eher nicht damit. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich selbst mich nochmal zu dem Thema äußern werde, aber falls andere dies noch tun wollen, lasse ich das Thema mal offen. Schönen Tag noch. *tim: Darf ich mal eben in den Raum werfen, dass es eventuell gar keinen Bedarf für ein Moorhuhn Wiki gibt? *Frez: Jetzt geht der Kindergarten wieder los. Andi hat recht. Die Leute hier im Forum sind so ziemlich alle eingefleischten Moorhuhn Fans die bei so einem Projekt mitmachen würden. Wenn du uns so kommst, musst du das Projekt also alleine oder mit deinen Freunden durchziehen. Dann wird aber auch niemand das Wiki besuchen. Nimm halt das Wiki, fülle es aus ohne die Moorhuhn World Seite, das ist uns Schnuppe. Bei Bedarf machen wir uns eben ein neues Wiki. Schönes virtuelles Leben noch. *Megakiller: Hach ja, was ich dazu noch sagen. Wenn er es fürs Ego brauch, bitte. Haken dran und gut ist... Am 18.11.2011 *Galaxy 2-Alex: Hallo Moorhuhn-World Community! Danke erst einmal an die Admimistratoren für diese Chance. Folgender Standpunkt: Mir ist, eigentlich sogar direkt nach der Konfrontation, klar geworden, dass ich einiges falsch gemacht habe, ja wenn nicht sogar alles. Diesmal meine ich es ernst, ich weiß nicht, was damals war und was mich damals so wütend gemacht hat. Und mir ist auch bewusst geworden, dass ein Moorhuhn-Wiki ohne die einzige wirklich große Community eigentlich unmöglich ist. Zur Zeit wurde eingereicht, dass das Wiki zu Wikiunity umzieht, eine verbesserte Wiki-Farm gegenüber Wikia. Zur Zeit ist noch keine Adresse oder soetwas bekannt, ich will zuerst einmal wissen wie die Community dazu steht. Ich beantworte auch gerne jegliche Fragen (und hör mir auch jegliche Beschwerden an). Ich hoffe auf gute Resonanz und werde auch in Zukunft hier, wenn alles gut geht, weitere Informationen posten. Schöne Grüße, Galaxy_2-Alex Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag